A Full House of Suits
by Airri
Summary: The land of Flush is one of many stories, each interwoven by the Fates. The cards will be dealt, and it is up to the players how this story plays out. Will the land be peaceful once again? Or will the Darkness overwhelm the people. Draw your card, and see. Cardverse!AU. Multiple Characters.
1. PROLOGE

PROLOGUE: FATE'S DECK

* * *

Far away, where we cannot see, is a land. And it is called Flush. Where the spirits have deemed a magic working for the rulers of each of its lands. To the North is Clubs, where the green meets white. The country of earth and stability. East is Hearts, a virtual mixing pot of cultures, and red banners fly. The country of water and diversity. West is Spades, a slightly more quiet region. Blue skies reflect on the powerful capital. The country of air and magic. And to the South is Diamonds, where orange is a show of their riches and outlandish tastes. The country of fire and wealth. Together, these four countries create balance and harmony, working to keep the land together, and keep harmony between their peoples and those of the Jokers. The ones who live in the darkness, you lay no claim to any of the four kingdoms.

These four lands are governed by three seats of power, chosen by the fates, and marked by the suit of their land. It appears on the chosen heir once the previous monarch passes, and then they are taken and trained to rule. Each seat of power has its title, and the gender of said chosen does not have meaning in response to this. There is the Jack; the connection between the people and the ones who rule over them. He relays important information between the parties, and attends the meetings with city heads and so forth. The Queen is the link to the magic of the realm. At any given time, the Queen can access and channel magic related to the kingdom, however, it tends to be draining. And lastly, there is the King; the ruler of all the land. The one who can call upon the Deck of Fates, and use them to benefit the people; to protect, and to watch over them, and interact with the Fate's messengers, the Jokers. These three work together to keep their people happy.

Currently, all the seats are filled, and the Kingdoms content. In Clubs, there is Jack Roderich Edelstein, Queen Elizabeta Héderváry, and King Ivan Braginski. For Hearts, Jack Feliciano Vargas, Queen Kiku Honda, and King Ludwig Beilschmidt. Within Spades, Jack Yao Wang, Queen Arthur Kirkland, and King Alfred F Jones. And Diamonds is watched over by Jack Vash Zwingli, Queen Erika Vogel, and King Francis Bonnefoy.

Joined only by their titles, they are free to seek relations outside of the seats of power, for love does not determine the roles. Merely Fate. And so, all agree that if those in power wish to take a lover, they will be called an Ace, if taken by the King, and a Loyal Ten, if taken by Queen or Jack. An Ace is the only one with any power, and is often associated with the military, or festivities.

There is one more role to be explored. Few in Flush have much understanding of these beings. Only the Kings of each land know their secrets.

The Jokers.

Messengers of Fate. Keepers of the Deck. Mentors, warriors, and seers of all.

There are many of these Jokers, all who have horns and tails, signalling their shadowed nature. Currently, the two most well known are little Peter Kirkland, who despite the last name, is only a cousin to the Queen of Spades, and was recruited at an early age. He's still in training, but is seen as enthusiastic, if not a little mislead. And Gilbert Beilschmidt, older brother to Ludwig, King of Hearts. They were chosen at the same time, and he took the job, as a way to keep close to his brother. To help him in whatever way he can. And despite his trouble-making, he is a fine Joker. He's also become fast friends with the King of Diamonds.

Throughout the lands of Flush, there are many, who through interweaving paths, are connected to the Seats of Power, and to Fate. If the right paths are chosen, much good will come to the land. For a dark presence approaches, and those who have been chosen will not only need to work together, but will need more help than ever.

But if they can find those paths, there is hope for the Light.

All it takes, is that first step.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the start of my Carverse story! Hopefully, I'll have a few stories in this universe. I really like the idea of this AU, and the ways it can be explored. As for what happens next? Well, it's all open for now~! I may even add a few polls for pairings. After all, I'm open to shipping suggestions. Mostly. Please, let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time!


	2. BOOK OF DIAMONDS: Chapter 1

BOOK OF DIAMONDS

CHAPTER 1: LOST IN YOUR OWN BACKYARD

* * *

Another day, another meeting. That is the reality, of one King of Diamonds. But it's not so bad, he thinks. After all, he gets to return to a castle full of luxuries, to a soft bed, and servants willing to wait on him hand and foot. Where he can take full advantage of his title as King of the land of Wealth. So many beautiful people grace his courts, all more than willing to agree to his soft words and invitations to stay the night. It's his birthright after all. The Fates chose him; marked him with the Diamond on over his ribs. What more could a man ask for?

Or so he tries to tell himself, as he wanders through the pouring rain; muddy, miserable, and lost. His horse has fled, taking with it all his supplies, at the sounds of the storm. His riding party long out of sight, and he only knows at last check, they were a little ways from the border to his lands.

"...Mon dieu! This is 'orrible!" he says, flicking sopping wet blonde hair out of his eyes. With a shiver, he heads in a general South direction, knowing he'll hit his lands eventually... he hopes. But not all hope is lost. For there seems to be the faintest glow of light in the distance. Perhaps it is the Checkpoint for the boundry?! he thinks. Speeding up, he follows tit, to see... a house. A little cottage, more like, lit by the warm glow of candles, and a fire~! Oh, what a thought, of being warm. He hurries to the door, and knocks rapidly, ready to demand entry if need be.

The need never arises. For barely 5 seconds after, the door opens, to the most confused, but cheerful man he's ever seen. He doesn't look like his is from Diamonds... he has the colouring of a Hearts man, save for the brightest pair of green eyes he's ever witnessed, lit up by a kind of inner joy.

"It seems you have some bad luck, señor, getting stuck in the rain. Come in, please. I'll see if I can't find you a change of clothes, and maybe a hot drink", he offers, inviting the King in. And as His Majesty steps into this most humble house, filled with only what seems to be the barest of comforts, he is astounded at not only how this man lives, but that he does not recognize the King, at all! Maybe after he is less muddy.

"Merci... I was scared I would be lost out there all night!" the King says, drawing closer to the fire.

The man smiles, and nods. "I can understand that. Don't get too close now. We don't want the mud drying. I have one bag of water warmed, if you like".

It occurs to the King that it is possibly the only water bottle he has warmed, and he had intended to use it himself. But instead, he is offering it to a complete stranger.

He wonders what on earth is wrong with his host. But he accepts anyway, and accepts it, going to wash.

Soon, he steps out of the water, cleaner. He already misses the showers of the Palace, where he can have all the hot water he desires. Finding a towel and a change of clothes waiting, and blinks, drying himself off. There, much better, he thinks, examining himself in the small mirror. His hair shines and falls in waves, framing his face. Blue eyes look refreshed, as he smooths his goatee.  
"Not bad, Francis", he muses quietly. With a flirty smile to his reflection, he holds up the clothes he's been given. They're terribly plain, if he does say so himself. A simple white shirt, and smart black pants. But then he thinks of what his host was wearing; a shabby brown shirt, patched at the elbow, and threadbare cotton pants, dyed a shade of pale grey. And Francis thinks that these might just be the man's best set of clothes.

He pulls them on, feeling plain. And a little sorry for the man who lives like this.

Returning to the fireplace, he is approached by the green-eyed man, who smiles, and offers him hot coffee.  
"I hope you like it", he says, cheerfully. "Oh! Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Nice to meet you!" the man, Antonio now, offers a hand to shake. The King blinks, looking at it in confusion for a moment. He is used to people bowing before him, out of utmost respect. This man has no idea of the power he holds, of what he can do!

And it's kind of nice. Surprising as he finds it.

"Francis. Uh, Williams", he replies, giving a tiny smile in return, and grasping the extended hand. It's warm and calloused, but solid. The last name his gives is one belonging to an estranged cousin out in Spades he's never met, let alone kept in contact with. Francis just needed a name, because he thinks it might be nice. To not be the King of Diamonds for a bit. Just Francis, at least to Antonio. For the time being.

And it is this choice, that will bring Francis to the turning point in his life.

* * *

A/N: Poor Francis. He's nearly as bad as Roderich, getting lost like that. Good thing Antonio's a friendly guy (So my OTP is FraSpa. Sue me). There should be more to come, so stay tuned!


End file.
